


Covid Christmas

by geminiangel



Series: 2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: 2020 Advent calendar, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: Covid 19 puts an end to Tony's plans for his daughter's first Christmas
Series: 2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035516
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45





	Covid Christmas

Gibbs heard Amanda as he let himself in. Crossing to the nursey, Jethro picked her up. “What’s wrong with Grandpa’s girl? Hmmm? Where’s your daddy?”

Amanda moved her head, “I’m starving and daddy’s been gone forever.”

“Is my girl hungry?” He asked after checking her diaper and finding she had been changed.

“Yes, Grandpa. Please make daddy hurry up.”

“Let’s go find your daddy.” 

Tony met them in the living room. “Hey, sweetie. Who’s got you?”

“You know who has me. Funny questions later. Bottle now. Hand it over. Chop, Chop.”

Without a struggle, Tony handed over the bottle to let his dad feed Amanda.

“What’s wrong, Tony?”

“The hotels in New York and Texas cancelled our reservations.”

Jethro was so proud of Tony. When Tony had outlined a plan to visit the family over Christmas so that her grandparents and her mom, if she wished, could celebrate Amanda’s first Christmas. He was uncertain if it was too soon for Rebecca and her parents, but Tony had contacted Rebecca’s counselor and with her approval, he had spoken to Rebecca, Tyler and Pam. A fellow fraternity brother had offered the private plane that had brought Amanda and them back home. The pediatrician had okayed the trip if they stayed a day between flights. 

Jethro had agreed to accompany Tony and Amanda. Their plan was to fly to Texas on Christmas Eve and spend Christmas. The day after Christmas they would move on to New York and introduce Senior to Amanda. They would come home to their family and hold a belated Christmas.

“We’ll find someplace else.”

Tony shook his head sadly. “We can’t. Even using Curtis’ plane, there are travel restrictions. The hotels are afraid of people coming in from other states. If we went we’d have to do quarantine or face stringent fines. There is aldo the exposure in the terminal.”

“We’ll just have Christmas here.”

“We can’t have more than ten guests and no more than three residences. If we invited everyone, it would be five.”

Jethro put Amanda on his shoulder and burped her gently. “We’ll figure it out.”

“At least we’ll be together, and Dad is here.” 

Tony tried to smile but he couldn’t hide the sadness in his eyes. “It might not be what we planned but we can go in the Spring.”

“Merry Christmas, dad.” Tony had just finished dressing Amanda in her beautiful red princess dress. 

“Merry Christmas, son.” Jethro took Amanda “And Merry Christmas to grandpa’s girl. Look Santa came…”

“I think that the bottom fell out of the sleigh and dropped all the presents here.” Tony laughed. “Wow. Jethro, that is a humongous tv.”

“My granddaughter will have movies to watch.”

“Where’s Jackson?”

“Right here.” Jackson answered as he exited the kitchen. “Present time.”

“Why don’t you sit right by the tree so you can open Amanda’s gifts?” Jethro asked. “Wait a minute first. Let’s turn this on.” Jethro turned on the tv and then stepped to the side.

Tony was in shock. The TV screen picture was divided into six sections. McGee must have done the tech to make it work. Evidently, each house had a camera. On the top row were McGee, Tyler, Pam and Rebecca. The bottom row were Abby, and Ducky with the Palmers. 

It wasn’t the holiday they had planned but the important thing was they were all together. The presents were unwrapped with laughter and love. Leaning over Tony smiled happily. “Thanks, dad.”

“Merry Christmas, son.”

“Merry Christmas, daddy, grandpa, great grandpa. God bless us all everyone. I’m ready for my bottle now.” Amanda whimpered softly.


End file.
